Go, Go Thomas
Go, Go Thomas is a rock-n-roll song about Thomas and the Steam Team helping Hiro get back into working order in Hero of the Rails and the special's only song. It was later re-released in the US in April 2012 with the lyrics about Hiro replaced during the first airing of Series 16 episodes on PBS Kids. It's even been used in stage shows in the UK with alternative lyrics. Lyrics Hero of the Rails version Go, go Thomas... (2x) Go, go, number one... Go, go Thomas! (1st Verse) Something good is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Thomas is in for a big surprise! On the track, behind the trees Far away, where nobody sees Lives an engine, Hiro by name Thomas gonna help him shine again! (Chorus) Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends makin' Hiro brand new, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! (2x) Go, go, number one... Go, go Thomas! (2nd verse) Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helpin' him out Now we get ready to shout it out! (Repeat chorus) Go go Thomas... Thomas number one. (4x) Thomas and Hiro. Thomas and Hiro. Good, good friends. (2x) Go go Thomas... Thomas number one. (6x) (played over:) Thomas and Hiro. Thomas and Hiro. Good, good friends. (6x) Series 16 version Go, go Thomas... Go, go Thomas... Go, go, number one... Go, go Thomas! Something special is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Thomas is in for a big surprise! On the tracks, through the trees Over the hills and by the sea On the way for work and play Really useful everyday! Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends all know what to do, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go! Number one! Go, go Thomas! Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helping out Now we get ready to shout it out! Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends all know what to do, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Stage Shows Humans: Go, go Thomas! (2x) Thomas, you are our very best friend In you, we trust we can depend! Thomas: Not gonna let anybody down Humans: No better engine can be found you're gonna do it you'll see it through If it can do it's gonna be you! Thomas! You're number one in the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas! Thomas! You're the number one Go, go Thomas! Thomas! You're the number one Sing it Thomas! Thomas: Go, go Thomas! Humans: Thomas, number one Characters Hero of the Rails version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Diesel * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt Series 16 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Mavis * Victor * Stafford * Flynn * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * Sodor Brass Band * The Photographer * The Great Composer Locations Hero of the Rails version * Brendam Docks * Knapford Yards * Hiro's Hideout * Sodor Steamworks * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Knapford Iron Bridge * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Maithwaite * Victor's Shed Series 16 version * Brendam Docks * Town Square * Tidmouth Sheds * Norramby Fishing Village * Knapford Yards * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Shake Shake Bridge * The Logging Station * Three-Track Level Crossing * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Beach * The Washdown * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Wellsworth * The Railway Works Footage Used Series 16 version * Hero of the Rails * The Lion of Sodor * Time for a Story * Toby's New Whistle * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Henry's Health and Safety * Thomas in Charge * Thomas' Crazy Day * Day of the Diesels * Race to the Rescue * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Flash Bang Wallop! * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Thomas Toots the Crows * Bust My Buffers! * Percy and the Calliope * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * Sodor Surprise Day * Welcome Stafford In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Go Go Thomas! (DVD) DVD Boxsets * 65th Anniversary Gift Box * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Official DVD and Book * Ultimate Movie Box Set * Sodor's Heroes! US * Hero of the Rails * Sticky Situations * Muddy Matters * Go Go Thomas! * Spills and Thrills * Start Your Engines! * Season 16 (Digital Download) ** Chuffing with Pride * Season 17 (Digital Download) ** Food to Go ** Take it Easy DVD Boxsets * The Movie Pack AUS/GER * Hero of the Rails AUS DVD Boxsets * The Complete Series Ten and Hero of the Rails Double Pack * Hero of the Rails and Misty Island Rescue Double Pack GER DVD Boxsets * Adventure on Rails! }} CDs * All Star Tracks Music Video File:Go Go Thomas - Music Video External Links * Full Hero of the Rails version ja:Go, Go Thomas Category:Songs Category:Parks and Events